


Little Quirks

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Boy!Pussy fic, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Season 3 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GKM Prompt: S3 AU ~Sam/Blaine, light spoilers for 3x08 - b!p, oral, h/c ~ Regarding canon: Kurt and Blaine had sex, but it was more Blaine pleasuring Kurt and him getting off on that than Kurt touching him. In fact, he wouldn't let Kurt touch him, and Kurt didn't know why. <br/>Blaine was hiding the fact that he has a boypussy. (They're known about, but not widely accepted.) Kurt is hesitant, but willing to give it a shot. But it's just a little too weird for Kurt, they break up. Blaine is heartbroken and especially hurt because his fear of someone pushing him away because he's a "freak" has come true.<br/>Sam, who bonded with Blaine when he came back to McKinley, notices Blaine's depression after the breakup and asks him about it. Against his better judgment, Blaine confides everything in Sam, including that he feels disgusted with his own body. Sam doesn't think he should. <br/>Sam and Blaine end up having sex, with Blaine really shy about his body and his pussy, but Sam is totally fascinated by it. He eats Blaine out and they both love it. (Any other form of sex is okay too, but I really want the oral part.) Relationship or not ending is up to author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Quirks

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn’t always understand what I say and I don’t always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.
> 
> Also, this is my first attempt at writing B!P fic, so I hope it’s okay!

**  
**  
**  
**

“Dude, talk to me.”

Heaving a sigh, Blaine looked at Sam, who had joined him on the catwalk suspended over the auditorium stage.

“How did you find me?” He asked as Sam sat down, letting his legs dangle over the 30 foot drop to the stage below.

“You've been coming up here to be alone since…,” Sam with his voice trail off, not wanting to mention Blaine’s breakup directly. “It's pretty good hiding place.”

Blaine frowned. "I'm not hiding. I just want to be alone"

"Break ups suck," Sam used. "But we’re all here for you. We’re your friends and we’re worried. Kurt’s worried too.”

Swallowing hard, Blaine bit his lip. “Yes, well we didn't break up for lack of love.”

It was almost more painful than Kurt still cared so much… But couldn't be with him. Not that Blaine blamed him….

“Why did you break up?” Sam asked softly.

After the initial conflict that followed Sam's return, they had become good friends. He was funny, they shared a lot of common interests and was almost shockingly open-minded and nonjudgmental.

And, even when he had been dating Kurt, he had acknowledged that Sam was really cute. Kurt had agreed.

So, with the current wedge between Kurt and himself, Sam was probably Blaine’s closest friend. He would be the best (or worst) person for Blaine to confide in.

“I'm a freak,” he murmured, unable to keep it inside any longer. "Kurt is perfect and I'm wrong and of course you can't want me the way I am…."

"Woah! Hey, what are you talking about?" Sam interrupted, placing a hand on Blaine’s arm. “You aren't a freak. You’re great!”

"No," Blaine replied, blinking back prickling tears. "I'm not. I'm not what he thought, not what he wants. No one wants... This.”

Sam was shaking his head. "I don't understand. Dude, I can be a super good listener and I can try to give advice, but you have to be really clear about what's going on.”

Biting his lips, Blaine asked, “I’m…have you heard about guys who have different anatomy below the belt.

The look in Sam's eyes said he had no idea what Blaine was talking about and he said, “What? Anatomy below…you mean dicks?”

“I don't have one,” Blaine whispered. “BP, you know?”  
It took a moment, but Sam's eyes widened and his pretty mouth fell open in an O of surprise. “Yeah,” he nodded slowly. “So, you've got a… instead of….”

Blaine nodded, waiting for the look of disgust that he knew would soon slide over Sam's face.

It never came. “Huh,” Sam simply said. “That's different.”

The way he said it caused an involuntary smile to tug at Blaine’s mouth. “That's a nice way of saying I'm a freak,” he sighed. “And I get it, you know. Kurt’s a gay man. He wants a guy with…guy parts. I do too! But clearly it can't happen.”

“Different doesn't mean freak,” Sam told him gently, reaching out and putting a hand on his arm. "I'm no expert on the topic, but you're still a dude. You're my best friend. I don’t care what’s between your legs.”

After all the years fear and self-loathing, Blaine could barely believe what Sam was saying. His face was radiating such earnest honesty that Blaine had to close his eyes.

“Thank you, Sam,” he murmured and was startled to feel himself wrapped in a tight, quick hug. “Please don't tell anyone.”

The blonde snorted. “I'm the Fort Knox secrets. C’mon, let's go get some food and play Halo.”

Since that sounded better than brooding the auditorium, Blaine nodded.

He still hated his body, the fact that even one person accepted him as he was without question…well, it went a long way.

**  
**

Next month we shockingly pleasant. Since that day in the auditorium, Sam had pretty much appointed himself Blaine’s best friend/personal cheerleader. They hung out more, indulging in their dorky, fan boy leanings and often did homework together.

Blaine discovered that Sam had dyslexia and struggled to keep his grades up despite being bright. English was Sam's weak point, reading and writing (which of course spilled over into everything else). Concepts, those he grasped quickly, be it in science or math, and he remembered any historical facts he was told…and he was fluent in Spanish, though again, had trouble reading and writing the language.

Ms. Pillsbury was more than willing to help arrange accommodations, so teachers could allow Sam to demonstrate his ability and potential, and not just go by what the standard tests and work would show. With that small change, Sam's grades jumped from C’s to high B’s and A’s.

It was right after glee, on a typical Thursday, when Santana chose to say something that tilted Blaine’s world on its axis. 

He was sitting at the piano, playing a song they were working on so that Sam could hear it and work out how to play it on his guitar by ear. It was a skill Blaine found very impressive in liked to watch as Sam went from nothing to playing a piece perfectly without the aid of sheet music.

“So, Frodo,” Santana began, startling Blaine, as he thought the others had gone. When are you and Trouty gonna start getting your nerd lovin’ on?”

Blaine's fingers froze on the keys. “What? No! Santana, we’re friends.”

“Yeah, Auntie Tana’s gonna lay down some truth for you. For weeks, you two have been doing some kind of incredibly dull, emotionally stunted, dork boy quasi-dating thing. It's sickening. You watch each other with these dopey, confused, sappy heart eyes and no one wants to watch that anymore. Resolve this or Imma lock your asses in a janitor's closet till one of you breaks,” she said, then turned on her heel and flounced out, leaving both boys gaping in her wake.

Flushing, Blaine fixed his eyes on the ivory keys, unable to look at Sam. It was one thing for Sam to be cool with being buddies with Blaine, another altogether for their friends to suggest there was something more to their relationship…and Santana didn't even know about Blaine's secret.

Then Sam laughed. “Oh God, she's right!” he giggled, shocking Blaine, who whipped around to see Sam's smile.

“What?”

“We are almost dating,” Sam said with a shrug. “Except no kisses and stuff.”

His good humor made Blaine relax. “Because we aren't dating and you’re straight and I'm…well, me.”

Sam scrunched up his nose. “I'm…not 100% straight.”

Again, Blaine asked, “What?”

Shrugging, Sam muttered, “While I was in Kentucky, I went to a party. Ended up making out with a guy. It was nice…and I know I occasionally think certain guys are hot… Mostly I like girls, but sometimes guys, so not 100% straight.”

“You're bisexual?” Blaine asked quietly and again Sam shrugged.

“I guess, maybe, if you need to label me,” Sam replied. “I don't. I'm just me. Mom and Dad always said I should fall in love with a person, not a package.”

“I'd really like to meet your parents sometimes,” Blaine mused fondly. “Because they raised you really well.”

Sam blushed and gave them a small, pleased grin. “They'd love you,” he said, then cocked his head to the side. “So, no pressure, but… Would you ever think about actually dating me? I mean, I don't know if I’m your type… I actually don't know what your type is, other than Kurt, and I'm so far from him….”

“You're asking me out?”

“Yes.”

Blaine stared at him. “But I'm….”

“You're awesome,” Sam said earnestly and fussed with the sleeve of his hoodie. “Want to grab dinner and go to the planetarium on Friday?”

“I… If this doesn't work, will we still be friends?” Blaine asked, unable to fathom losing yet another friend because of his…weirdness.

Sam nodded. “Always. Dude, who else is going to go to The Avengers midnight premiere with me?”

That made Blaine laugh. “Okay, let's give this a try.”

**  
**

Despite Blaine's nerves, their date went very well. They snuck fish tacos and root beer into the planetarium and sat under the projected stars to eat. It was comfortingly familiar, though one Sam took his hand and held it, it did make him feel giddy.

The night ended with a sweet first kiss and Blaine smiled every time thought about it over the weekend.

They were pretty much the talk of the school on Monday when Sam took Blaine's hand in the hall.

Dating Sam was different than Kurt, for many, many reasons, most notably because Sam knew about Blaine's anatomical quirks going into things. There was no lingering dread of discovery, no terror imagining disgust in his eyes….

Not that Blaine was comfortable with himself physically. No, he was in no hurry to expose himself again to the sort of pain Kurt’s rejection had caused….

Still, Sam was Sam.

Sweet, gentle, dorky, perfect Sam, who kissed like he was trying to drown himself in Blaine and never pushed. He was good at recognizing when something started to make Blaine feel self-conscious and would simply hugged him, warm and solid and supportive.

Of course, the fact that he was so wonderful made Blaine want him even more.

Alone in Blaine's house, schoolbooks cast aside, Blaine lay half atop Sam on his bed, lost in the feel of Sam's lips, enjoying the press of a hard chest against his own. He gasped softly when Sam slid a hand up under his shirt, big palm resting flat on his back.

"Is this okay?" Sam asked quietly, fingers flexing against Blaine's skin in soothing little strokes.

Cheeks flaming, Blaine nodded, then let his hands tighten in the soft fabric of Sam's shirt. “Can you take this off?”

“Sure,” Sam replied easily and let Blaine peel the shirt off him.

Kneeling over Sam, Blaine took a moment to appreciate his lovely, flushed face, his tussled hair and kiss swollen lips…and, of course, his newly revealed torso.

Which was pretty much a work of art.

Blaine placed both hands on Sam's chest and lowered himself back down for a kiss. When he'd shifted to remove Sam's shirt, one of his legs and slid between Sam's and he could feel the blonde’s arousal against his hip, a firm line of heat even through layers of denim.

Reflexively, Blaine tried to clamp his own thighs together, feeling a low burn in his belly, but he found one of Sam's thighs between his….

Under him, Sam shifted, legs sliding higher in providing Blaine with a truly intense friction. “Oh,” he moaned, rolling his hips and enjoying the jolts the action sent through his body.

“Blaine,” Sam murmured, shifting deliberately this time, bending his knee and planting his foot on the mattress. His hands felt Blaine's hips, urging him into motion…into riding Sam’s thigh.

If it hadn't been for the longing, arousal and awe in Sam's eyes, Blaine would have been horribly embarrassed…but the way Sam was gazing at him like he was something amazing….

His orgasm hit hard and fast, shocking a cry out of Blaine. Trembling, he gasped as waves of pleasure rolled through him, sensations prolonged as Sam used his grip on Blaine to keep his body moving against Sam’s.

With a choked sigh, Blaine slumped forward onto Sam, kissing his neck, hands roaming over Sam’s shoulders.

“That was awesome,” Sam whispered, lips brushing Blaine’s ear. “You have no idea how incredible you are, dude.”

Hiding his face in Sam’s neck, Blaine hummed, knowing Sam wouldn’t accept his automatic dismissal of the praise. “You make me feel so good,” he murmured, enjoying the feel of Sam’s hand on the skin of his back, stroking up and down.

“Can I…your shirt?” Sam asked hesitantly and Blaine took a shuddering breath before nodding.

He was okay with his upper body. Sure, he wasn’t cut like Sam, but he really had nothing to be ashamed of, not above the belt….

Once his shirt was gone, Blaine flushed as Sam's palms moved slowly over newly exposed skin, rolling them so Blaine lay on his back and he could gaze down at him. Fingers, rough from football and guitar, stroked his chest and Blaine drew a breath when Sam rolled his nipple between them.

Blaine didn't know if it was a physiological aspect common to guys with his anatomy or if it was just a personal quirk, but his nipples were almost absurdly sensitive and Sam's actions sent bolts of pleasure straight to his groin.

His own hands shaking, Blaine touched Sam’s abs, feeling the firm muscles clench under his hand beautifully. Enjoying the mix of sensations, Blaine didn't notice what his fingers were doing until they brushed the button of Sam's jeans.

The accidental contact made Sam gasp, drawing a breath as he tried not to whimper. Blaine glanced down the line of Sam's flushed body and saw a patch of wetness on the front of the denim covering Sam's crotch.

Surprised, he asked, “Did you cum?”

“Mmhmm,” Sam murmured agreeably, playing with Blaine’s chest hair. “Couldn't help it. You’re so hot and when you were moving against me…God, I want to hear you make those noises again!”

The lust in his eyes made Blaine feel intensely warm and like he wanted nothing more than to press himself against Sam, skin to skin, with no shame.

Of course, as soon as he thought that, fear flared up.

“Hey, shhh,” Sam said, voice soft as he gathered Blaine into his embrace. “It's okay. I'm sorry. We don't have to do anything you're not ready for.”

“I want to!” Blaine breathed, kissing his shoulder and clutching his arms. “Oh God, Sam, I want more…I just…You know, but you haven't seen….”

Sam's lips brushed his brow. “I’ve imagined,” Sam whispered, voice hoarse. “Imagine how you look, how you’ll taste when you're ready and let me go down on you.”

Mouth falling open, Blaine gasped, thighs clamping shut. “You want to…Yeah, okay. I trust you. I want you and I trust you not to freak out on me.”

“Really?” Sam asked, wide-eyed and hopeful and so clearly happy that Blaine felt relief. 

Sam wouldn't react with disgust. Plain and simply couldn't imagine a circumstance where that would happen.

“Yes,” Blaine replied and Sam caught him in an eager kiss, big hands grabbing Blaine's hips and pulling him close.

Mind made up, Blaine reached down and popped open the button on his pants. Sam hummed against his mouth, then pulled back, kissing a path along Blaine's neck and down his chest, pausing to drag his tongue over Blaine’s nipples until he moaned.

Once he was writhing, Sam continued to kiss and suck at Blaine's belly, fingers hooking into the waist line of his pants and drawing them down, little by little. His mouth lingered at Blaine's belly as he pulled his trousers to Blaine’s knees and he kicked them away.

“Oh!” Blaine gasped, arching his back to Sam cupped him through his slate blue Calvin Klein boxer briefs, fingers rubbing him through soaked cotton.

“God,” Sam grown, peeling the saturated cotton down. “You're so wet, Blaine….”

From his voice, it was clear Sam thought this was a good thing, but Blaine still had to steel himself to look down as Sam settled between Blaine’s thighs, a knee hooked over his shoulder.

Sam didn't disappoint.

His face was full of awe, love and lust and he smiled up at Blaine and said, “You’re gorgeous, Blaine. So sexy.”

Then he turned slightly and sucked on soft skin of Blaine’s inner thigh. He seemed focused there and Blaine sighed, weaving his fingers into Sam's soft blonde hair, massaging his scalp as he pressed hot little kisses to his legs.

“Ahhgh,” he gasped when Sam suddenly changed tactics and dipped his head forward, licking from Blaine’s entrance to his clit in one long swipe. Unconsciously, he arched into the contact, tingling nerves craving more. “Sam!”

“So good,” Sam mumbled into his skin, repeating his actions several times before latching onto Blaine’s clit and sucking, using his tongue flick at the engorged bundle of nerves.

The sensations coursing through Blaine were even more intense and wonderful than what he felt while rutting against Sam's thigh and he surrendered himself to them, gasping and moaning, his hips thrusting helplessly against Sam’s face. His responses only seemed to encourage Sam, who hummed, adding a new layer of sensation, and Blaine cried out, almost literally seeing stars as the tension that had built in his core was released in a rush.

While he shuddered and gasped, Sam licked him through the aftershocks, occasionally kissing his clit and making Blaine whine the simulation. When he rallied a bit, he looked down at Sam, who smiled at him, lips and chin glistening.

Then he licked his lips and Blaine felt his tired body clench with a stab of arousal.

“Sam,” he moaned, stroking his cheek. “I want you. Right now.”

“Yeah?” Sam's voice was happy and a little surprised and, in an impressive athletic display, pulled out his wallet and kicked off his jeans and underwear without moving from his spot between Blaine’s legs. A condom appeared from the wallet and he rolled it on before swooping back down and applying his lips and tongue to Blaine’s body again.

“Uh!” Blaine gasped in surprise, feeling Sam lick into him, then attach himself to his clit again, fingers slipping into Blaine’s slick, twitching pussy. “Sam, what are you…?”

“I want you to cum when I'm in you,” Sam replied simply, then went back to his ministrations, adding another finger and Blaine grunted slightly at the unfamiliar, but not unpleasant sensation.

The one time he and Kurt had tried any sort of penetrative sex involving his pussy it hadn't been fun for either of them. This though… He was fairly sure this was going to be a lot of fun.

 

Eventually, Sam began to kiss his way up Blaine's body, fingers, three of them now, pumping into Blaine, thumb worrying his clit in lieu of his tongue.

Wrapping his arms around Sam's shoulders, he leaned up to kiss him deeply, tasting himself on his lips and in his mouth. Sam groaned and pressed himself against Blaine, cock poking at his thigh.

Sam let out a broken little noise when Blaine reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock, guiding him toward his core. Blaine let out a short little noise of pleasure when the latex covered head of Sam's cock brushed his clit, but soon he was sliding between slick folds of flesh, pressing forward into Blaine’s body….

A long, low moan fell from Blaine's lips as he felt his body adjust to the intrusion, muscles stretching and burning pleasantly until he acclimated to the feeling of fullness. Sam hovered above him, panting, obviously straining not to push further in before Blaine was ready and Blaine felt a rush of pure perfection.

Smoothing a hand along Sam's flank, he said, “More, Sam.”

The blonde made a sound of relief and hitched his hips slightly, sinking in another inch…then he withdrew and pushed in again, moving at a slow pace that seemed to warm Blaine from within, going deeper with each thrust.

Sam's fingers found their way to Blaine’s clit, he groaned happily and pulled Sam close to kiss him, sucking Sam's bottom lip into his mouth and nipping at the soft, pink flesh. “You're incredible,” he murmured into Sam's mouth, losing himself in the feelings coursing through him from where their bodies were joined.

Sam hummed softly kissed Blaine’s jaw. “You're the amazing one,” he sighed, then raised his head to meet Blaine's eyes. “I don't know how I got so lucky.”

He was being completely honest, Blaine could read that in his eyes. Sweet, beautiful, kind, perfect Sam thought he was something special, someone amazing and desirable….

Okay, so he wasn't going to overcome a lifetime of discomfort about his body anytime soon, but dear Lord, it felt good to know Sam liked him just as he was.

His orgasm rolled over him in a wave, not as shocking as the previous two, the longer and more drawn out. She could feel his nerves tingling in his body clenching down around Sam, who moaned and kissed Blaine hard, his hips thrusting forward several more times before some of the tension eased from his muscles and Blaine could feel him spilling into the condom.

Shivering happily, Blaine stroked Sam's back and the traded languid kisses as Sam continued to rock into Blaine's body, the continued stimulation making them both gasp and sigh.

Eventually, Sam did withdraw to deal with the condom and Blaine immediately ached at the loss. He lay boneless on the bed, eyes tracking Sam as he walked, a little shaky, into the bathroom, naked and unashamed.

With a start, Blaine realized he too was completely exposed, body bare for Sam to see…and that was okay.

Especially when Sam reappeared, a washcloth in hand, and smiled so brightly when he looked at Blaine. “Jesus, you're so beautiful,” Sam murmured, sitting by Blaine's hip and gently stroking his thighs and pussy with the cloth, cleaning up the copious juices that had leaked out during his orgasms. “It's beautiful okay? I mean, you're a dude, but you are beautiful and I don't want to use the wrong words….”

Blaine laughed. “Yes, Sam, beautiful is fine,” he assured him, wrapping his fingers around Sam's wrist. “You have no idea how beautiful you are to me. Inside and out.”

Sam beamed and set the cloth aside before moving to snuggle against Blaine. “I know we're all sweaty and gross, but I want to cuddle for a bit.”

That sounded awesome and Blaine nodded. “Cuddle, nap, then shower,” he agreed, tucking his head under Sam's chin and letting the lengths of their bodies pressed together, nothing between them.


End file.
